


Вся королевская рать

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: "Волшебник Сулиман ведь твой земляк, верно?" - спросила Софи."Никогда не встречался с ним", - ответил Хоул. Но при этих словах у него в груди, там, где раньше когда-то было сердце, словно рассыпалась огненными искрами шутиха, и он понял, что опять что-то забывает.У волшебника Хоула сердце не на месте, а волшебник Сулиман теряет голову. И собрать их обратно совсем нелегко!
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Ben Sullivan | Wizard Suliman, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2





	Вся королевская рать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the King's Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553556) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



__

Шалтай-Болтай  
Сидел на стене.  
Шалтай-Болтай  
Свалился во сне.  
Вся королевская конница,  
Вся королевская рать  
Не может Шалтая,  
Не может Болтая,  
Шалтая-Болтая,  
Болтая-Шалтая,  
Шалтая-Болтая собрать!

«Волшебник Сулиман ведь твой земляк, верно?» — спросила Софи.

«Никогда не встречался с ним», — ответил Хоул. Но при этих словах у него в груди, там, где раньше когда-то было сердце, словно рассыпалась огненными искрами шутиха, и он понял, что опять что-то забывает.

***

Впервые они заговорили в университетской библиотеке. Хоул, тогда еще Хоуэлл Дженкинс, сдал экстерном столько предметов и взял столько продвинутых курсов, что уже в юном возрасте девятнадцати лет и девяти месяцев корпел над магистерской диссертацией — и рвал на себе волосы.

Как правило, он старался волосы все же не рвать — слишком накладно. Но наступили отчаянные времена.

Он уже проглотил семь чашек кофе из автомата, и теперь распростерся над книгами в позе Умирающего галла, переворачивая страницы «Золотой Ветви» силой одних своих вздохов. Пока что на его долю досталась пара сочувствующих взглядов от симпатичных младшекурсниц за соседним столом, и далеко не пара враждебных — от библиотекарши. Однако его настоящая жертва сидела прямо перед ним. Высокий рыжий молодой человек, с ручкой за ухом, нахмурившись, внимательно изучал «Избранные песни и сонеты» Джона Донна. Он никак не желал даже поднять голову, но Хоул (на самом деле, Хоуэлл, потому что оказавшись в Ингарии, ему порой казалось, что в студенческие годы он был совсем другим человеком) приберег напоследок свой самый глубокий вздох — и это наконец сработало.

— Привет, — сказал высокий рыжий парень. — Ты в порядке? Ты же у профессора Пенстеммона?

В первый раз они увидели друг друга, когда Хоуэлл выбегал из кабинета Пенстеммона, опаздывая на тренировку по регби, а рыжеволосый парень в кабинет вбегал, опаздывая на консультацию по диссертации. Столкнулись в дверном проеме они весьма впечатляюще. Хоуэлл тогда почувствовал раздражение — и не только из-за того, что отлетел от дверного косяка не хуже биллиардного мяча. Профессор Пенстеммон — занимавший странную нишу на стыке антропологии и литературы, и по всеобщему убеждению — тот еще чудак, не отличался большим количеством магистрантов. Хоуэлл считал себя единственным.

К тому же этот рыжий парень оказался очень странно одет: прекрасно сшитые элегантные брюки и нечто, скорее напоминающее плащ-накидку, чем рубашку. Наверняка он проводил какое-то независимое исследование, такое, которое требовало захватывающих путешествий в удивительные дальние края, и в которое Пенстеммон не посчитал нужным посвящать Хоуэлла. Хоуэлл был глубоко задет: это было не просто нечестно, это противоречило самим законам природы.

Именно поэтому он и начал следить за высоким рыжим парнем. Имелись, разумеется, и другие причины: разворот его плеч, красота улыбки, но если вы слишком зацикливаетесь на подобном, то вы уже проиграли.

— Ага, — откликнулся Хоуэлл, напуская на себя самый несчастный вид. — Но только до нынешней пятницы, когда истечет срок, в течение которого нужно было принести предварительный текст диссертации, тогда станет ясно, что я разгильдяй, и меня отчислят.

Рыжий парень рассмеялся. Сегодня он был одет совсем обыкновенно: джинсы и красный худи, отвратительно смотревшийся с его волосами. Для Хоуэлла находилось за гранью понимания, как может кто-то губить свою внешность таким уродством.

— Аналогично. А мне, похоже, придется наняться в подмастерья к матушке Пенстеммона, чтобы оплатить обучение.

Библиотекарша повернулась в их сторону и гневно шикнула, так что он перешел на шепот.

— Бен Салливан, аспирант первого года.

— Сулиман? Что за имечко?

— Сал-ли-ван.

Бен широко улыбнулся, но, к облегчению Хоуэлла, не стал протягивать руку. Хоуэлл не любил пожимать руки. Это было так _по-Гаретски_.

— Хоуэлл Дженкинс, — представился он. — Ты знаешь матушку Пенстеммона?

— То есть, ты ее не знаешь?

Вот и решающее доказательство того, что между Пенстеммоном и его таинственным, до безобразия красивым аспирантом существовала какая-то тайна, в которую Хоуэлла не посвятили. Но времени сердиться не было. Библиотекарша уже угрожающе приближалась к ним, держа блокнот наготове, чтобы записать их имена. Хоуэлл и Бен переглянулись, без лишних слов засунули книги в сумки и поспешно отступили. Университетские легенды гласили, что взгляд библиотекарши мог — и обращал студентов в камень. Один из таких несчастных так и остался грустно дремать на постаменте в вестибюле библиотеки.

— Профессор никогда не упоминал о ней, — сказал Хоуэлл, когда тяжелые двери захлопнулись за ними. Как правило, покидая библиотеку, ему казалось, что он Адам, изгоняемый из Рая, но сегодня он чувствовал себя змеем с яблоком, ополчившимся против всего человечества. — Она живет в кампусе?

Бен одарил его острым заинтересованным взглядом. Стоя, он был выше Хоуэлла на добрых полголовы.

— Нет, — ответил он, — не совсем. Ты не занимаешься волшебством?

Вопрос застал бы Хоуэлла врасплох, не спроси у него Меган то же самое летом, когда она услышала тему его диссертации. Только в ее устах это прозвучало, как если бы она спросила: «Ну… ты знаешь, ты случайно… ты ведь не гомосексуалист?», а интонации Бена больше напоминали: «Как, разве ты никогда не видел балет?»

Хоуэлл прикинул дальнейшие шаги, взвесил имеющиеся варианты и легко пожал плечами.

— А, это. Пожалуй, занимаюсь. Мир ведь полон мелких чудес, — он выразительно махнул рукой. Шнурок на левом ботинке Бена загорелся. — Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

Бен уставился на дымящийся ботинок. Смотрел он долго. Когда он вновь поднял глаза, оценивающее выражение сменилось на что-то более решительное.

— Ничего особенного, — сказал он. — А знаешь, пошли выпьем приличного кофе, а ты тем временем расскажешь мне о своей диссертации.

О своей работе он не предложил поговорить, но начало было положено. Хоуэлл улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.

— Прекрасная идея.

***

Гитара попалась Хоулу на глаза на ночном рынке в Маркет-Чиппинг. При его появлении ее струны зазвенели, а когда он положил на них руку, заставляя замолчать, то они только зазвенели еще громче. В итоге он сдался и отсчитал продавцу требуемое количество монет. Гитара совершенно точно была из Уэльса. Ничего подобного среди лютней и лир Ингарии не водилось. Дома Хоул видел сотни гитар, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что эта конкретная его узнала. И, быть может, он тоже узнал бы ее, не отдай он свое сердце.

Без умолку тренькая, гитара погнала его вниз по улице, к убогой аптеке, где при виде черепа на витрине она зазвенела с еще пущим энтузиазмом. Череп в ответ застучал зубами. Очевидно, они шли комплектом. К тому времени Хоул уже остался без гроша в кармане, так что череп он выменял за сапфировую серьгу и пару взмахов ресницами. Он без особого успеха пытался не обращать внимания на мурашки, поползшие по рукам. Череп тоже его узнал.

Он понятия не имел, почему это было важно. С некоторых пор он понятия не имел, почему хоть что-то важно.

— У нас даже хлеба нет! — возопил Майкл, стоило Хоулу появиться на пороге замка. Для новичка у Майкла получилась весьма впечатляющая истерика. От его гнева в окнах зазвенели стекла, закачался пол. Хоул мог гордиться им. — Ни яиц! Ни молока! Ни даже дров! А теперь ты спустил наши последние деньги на… — он впервые заметил добычу Хоула. — Это еще что такое?

— Дерева мертвый кусок и мертвый кусок человека, — пропел Кальцифер и скорбно затрещал. — А у нас не осталось ни одного полена. Такими темпами я вот-вот выгорю.

— И нам придется голодать! — закричал Майкл. — Зачем тебе вообще эти штуки?

Упреки Майкла с Кальцифером доставляли какое-то извращенное удовольствие. По крайней мере, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с упреками Меган.

— Возможно, я просто хотел себе друга, — трагично ответил Хоул. — Возможно, после того как я весь день провел, выслушивая стенания этого гнусного братца короля о его пропавшем волшебнике, а потом продал свои самые любимые драгоценности дабы прокормить неблагодарных домочадцев, мне захотелось излить душу тому, кто меня поймет.

Он плюхнулся в ближайшее кресло и поднес череп к лицу. Череп, казалось, ухмылялся ему.

— Родственный дух, — провозгласил Хоул. — У нас с тобой, дружище, у обоих чего-то не хватает. Есть стихотворение, Майкл, которое ты не слышал. _Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать…_

— У него не хватает _всего_ , — пробормотал Майкл, но вид у него стал виноватый.

Хоул прижал руку к пустоте в груди.

— _…не может Болтая, Шалтая-Болтая, Болтая-Шалтая, Шалтая-Болтая собрать!_ х

— Ох уж эти люди, — буркнул Кальцифер. — Вечно разбрасываются своими частями.

***

— Для диссертации тебе пригодится вот эта книга, — говорил Бен. Они стояли в самом дальнем углу магазина, склонившись над тяжелым томом в кожаном переплете. Бен вручил его Хоуэллу и потянулся за следующей книгой. — Вот эта тоже. И вот эта. Эта — нет, автор — какой-то проходимец, даже не волшебник.

Хоуэлл окинул взглядом извилистые проходы между полками. Он великолепно знал все книжные магазины в радиусе двадцати миль от университета, особенно те, что помельче, где, если иметь достаточно жалкий вид, можно купить учебники со скидкой, но в этом магазине он никогда раньше не был. Вне всякого сомнения, престранное место с затхловатым запахом, больше подходящим библиотеке, чем книжному магазину. На корешках значились такие названия как «Продвинутый курс прорицаний: искусство поиска заклинания», «Краткая история алхимии» и «Словарь Меликота: Древние Руны». Покупатели тоже были необычные. В соседнем проходе сидела девочка-подросток, уткнувшись носом в «Левитацию: теория и практика», а высокий мужчина, перегнувшийся через нее, отличался настолько серой кожей, что Хоуэлл был уверен — он на самом деле мертв.

— Подержи-ка, — Бен сунул Хоуэлл свою гитару, освобождая руки, чтобы взять еще три тома в твердых обложках. Гитара сопровождала Бена повсюду, точно ведьминский фамильяр. — До пятницы ты, конечно, не успеешь все прочитать, но кое-где тут есть краткое содержание, и можно… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Слушал, — откликнулся Хоуэлл с обидой. Он озирался в поисках хоть какого-нибудь признака портала, ведущего в место, именуемое Ингарией. Если такой портал и впрямь существовал, он был обязан оказаться здесь, в этом книжном магазине, самом волшебном из всех мест. Его гораздо больше привлекал другой — волшебный — мир Пенстеммона, чем собственная диссертация. Поэтому-то он и решил подружиться с Беном. — Я полагаю, все эти книги из той — другой — вселенной?

Бен широко улыбнулся и обнял Хоуэлла за плечи. Он источал отвратительную жизнерадостность.

— Так вот на что ты на самом деле нацелился? Честное слово, я бы сам тебя провел, но Пенстеммон с меня шкуру спустит, а его матушка — превратит меня в жабу. Я попрошу ее разрешения, когда заскочу туда в следующий раз.

Хоуэлл знал Бена уже целую неделю, и за это время он исчезал уже трижды, вероятно, как раз _заскакивая_ в Ингарию.

— Ты опять туда собрался? — спросил он. Так и оставшееся непроизнесенным _«без меня»_ вопреки его воле дало о себе знать фейерверком белых искр.

— Пожалуйста, без горючих заклинаний, — крикнула женщина из-за конторки. — И не сметь обжиматься за шкафом!

Хоть это успокаивало. Хоула никогда раньше не обвиняли в том, что он с кем-то обжимается, хотя, казалось бы, желающих пообжиматься с ним всегда хватало.

— Эх ты, — сказал Бен, — из-за тебя нас того и гляди выгонят. Кстати, я добавил тебя в авторизационное заклинание на магазине, так что ты теперь сможешь приходить и без меня. А иначе ты бы увидел просто грязную кирпичную стену.

Приятно. Будь Хоул из тех, что способны влюбиться, он бы влюбился в магазин с первого взгляда. Книг ему тут хватило бы на следующие лет двадцать.

— Уверен, что я бы и сам его нашел, — заявил он. — Но ежели тебе угодно высказать мне свое благоволение — так и быть. Удобно, когда тебя недооценивают.

Он сотворил стайку блестящих темно-синих, под цвет рукавов Бена, бабочек, которые выпорхнули из книги, что Бен держал в руках. Бен чихнул и книгу захлопнул.

— Боже мой, да ты ходячая угроза, — сказал он, хотя выражение лица смыслу слов никак не соответствовало. — Жду — не дождусь, что скажет о тебе наша старушка.

— Скорее всего, ничего хорошего, — насупился Хоуэлл. — Никто никогда хорошо обо мне не думает.

— Я не никто, — ответил Бен. — И у меня складывается о тебе достаточно высокое мнение, особенно после этих ужасных насекомых.

Его рука все еще обнимала Хоуэлла за плечи. Бен чуть пошевелился, так, что его большая мозолистая ладонь оказалась прямо на задней поверхности шеи Хоуэлла, и прижался теснее. И вот это было самым приятным за весь день, но следом тут же прозвенели несколько тревожных звоночков. Во-первых, если Хоуэлл будет честен — а честным быть он мог, хотя и приходилось поднапрячься — всем этим он занимался не только, чтобы подобраться к Ингарии, но и чтобы подобраться к Бену, а во-вторых — возможно, он все же из тех, что способны влюбиться.

***

Гитара, чьи струны продолжали бренчать в тональности _basso profondo,_ так, что у Хоула вибрировали даже кости, привела его к укутанному туманами оазису на краю Пустоши. Смотреть по большому счету было не на что: чахлые колючие кустарники, за которыми давным-давно никто не ухаживал, цветы — измельчавшие или наоборот причудливо переросшие, однако все место так и пронизывала остаточная магия. Очевидно, Придворный Волшебник зря времени не терял.

Стайка темно-синих бабочек лениво перепархивала с куста на куст, за ними тянулся отчетливый запах старой бумаги.

— Поверить не могу, что ты их оставил, — уныло проговорил Хоул, и как ни пытался, так и не смог понять, к кому он обращался.

***

— _Ухвати звезду с небес!_ — надрывал горло Бен, его голос гулял эхом среди теней пустого поля для регби.– _Мандрагору раздобудь! Отчего…_

— _Звезда неслась по небу летом,_ — заорал Хоэулл в ответ, — _Она слепила север светом._

Они, пошатываясь, брели через поле рука об руку. С ними были гитара Бена, распечатанный черновик диссертации Хоуэлла и початая бутылка виски. Пальцы Бена оставляли за собой алые искры, Хоуэлла — синие, и когда они соединяли ладони, искры становились золотыми, серебряными и всех цветов радуги в придачу. Было три часа утра, самый пик потока Леонид, и кроме падающих звезд на них некому было смотреть.

— Не в настроении для Джона Донна? — насупился Бен.

— Нет, — ответил Хоуэлл, или, точнее, — Нееее-а… — Он выпил больше, чем Бен, и не собирался уступать. — Не все любят старину Джона так как ты.

Хоуэлл был в настроении праздновать то, что его черновик Пенстеммон выпотрошил только наполовину, и ему хотелось насладиться последними двумя неделями университетской вольницы, перед тем как отправиться домой на Рождество. Он бы и вовсе не стал видеться с Меган, не родись у нее ребенок. Но в пьяном виде все эти соображения требовали слишком большого количества слов. Поэтому Хоуэлл сказал:

— И вообще никогда не любил Донна. Ухватить звезду с небес? Что он вообще знал о звездах, а, Сулиман? Готов спорить, сам он не ухватил ни одной. А вот я когда-нибудь ухвачу. Поймаю падучую звезду.

— Сал-ли-ван, — медленно и громко выговорил Бен. — Ты не сможешь. У тебя не получится бежать достаточно быстро.

— Я и не собираюсь бежать. Я стащу твой велосипед. Или угоню машину Гарета.

— Кто такой _Гарет_?

Бен, казалось, пришел в ярость, хотя, возможно, то просто давал знать о себе алкоголь. Его пальцы крепко уцепились за шею Хоуэлла. Хоуэлл отхлебнул еще виски, спирт обжигал все нутро, согревая и приятно кружа голову. Он чувствовал себя довольным. Яркая серебристая полоса расчертила созвездия, пропала и вновь вынырнула из облаков, и на Хоуэлла накатил внезапный порыв схватить Бена и броситься вдогонку за ней.

— Они же исполняют желания? Пожалуй, стоит притащить одну Пенстеммону вместо диссертации. Возможно, тогда я и впрямь защищусь.

— Ты так ему кабинет спалишь, — заметил Бен. — Так кто Гарет?

Он остановился. Хоуэлл сделал еще несколько шагов, прежде чем его мышцы осознали, что случилось, и, спотыкаясь, он вернулся.

— Мой зять, — ответил он. — Можешь с ним познакомиться. Почему бы и нет. А, нет, не можешь. Ты же злой колдун с камнем вместо сердца, готовый бросить меня в одиночестве на растерзание моему семейству, вместо того, чтобы приехать на Рождество вместе со мной.

Бен вздохнул. В мастерстве вздохов с Хоуэллом ему было не сравниться, но для локального дождя на несколько секунд его умений оказалось все-таки достаточно.

— Я же говорил тебе, на зимнее солнцестояние мне нужно к миссис Пенстеммон, а я понятия не имею, как добираться в Кингсбери из твоей лесной глуши. Если бы я мог, я бы поехал с тобой.

— Вот видишь? — проговорил Хоуэлл. — Камень вместо сердца.

Бен уронил гитару. Она недовольно тренькнула у его ног и замолчала. Бен положил руки на плечи Хоуэлла и развернул его к себе, вглядываясь ему в лицо.

— Хоуэлл. Пообещай мне одну вещь.  
С его осипшим от виски голосом получилось что-то, больше напоминающее «Хоул». Хоуэллу понравилось. Ему подумалось, что, может, он даже оставит себе это имя, возможно, даже избавится от «Дженкинса».

— Обещай мне, — повторил Бен, — что никогда не будешь пытаться поймать падающую звезду. Ты попадешь в настоящую беду.

Хоуэлл закрыл глаза, представляя себе Бена в Ингарии, в странном плаще и брюках, потом открыл, глядя на него в свете пролетающих метеоров и отблеске далеких огней стадиона — в джинсах и регбийной куртке Хоуэлла, которая была ему очень мала.

— Ну-ну, Сулиман, — ответил он, — я буду делать то, что хочу.

— Только не в этом случае, — настаивал Бен. От него пахло старыми книгами и яблочным шампунем, знакомые небритые уступы его лица читались как книга тайн. — Ты же почти ничего еще не знаешь о магии. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

Метеоры расчерчивали небо, но на них некому было смотреть.

— Думаю, что имею, — сказал Хоуэлл, привстал на носки и поцеловал его.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь жалел о нашем договоре? — как-то утром ни с того, ни с сего спросил Кальцифер.

Хоул ответил не сразу. Его целиком поглотило скорбное занятие — он разрывал свой третьесортный костюм, намереваясь скормить его Кальциферу, потому что дрова у них закончились, а Майкл не переставал возмущенно сопеть и бросать страдальческие взгляды на их пустой кошелек.

— А ты?

— С чего бы? — сварливо отозвался Кальцифер. — Если бы мы ее не заключили, я бы уже умер. Мне просто любопытно, насколько сильно _тебе_ хотелось бы вернуть свое сердце.

Грудь Хоула прекрасно чувствовала себя и без сердца. Он вытянул руку, зажал длинный, спадающий чуть ли не до пола рукав между большим и указательным пальцем и принялся его отрывать, стараясь, чтобы он трещал как можно громче — чтобы Майкл наверняка услышал.

— Я бы отдал тот старый черный комок за костюм даже вполовину хуже этого, — сказал он и выбил ближайшее окно взрывоподобным вздохом.

Кальцифер зашипел, подпрыгнул и захихикал, но даже презрительный смех не мог скрыть его облегчения.

— Как я и думал.

Он быстро покосился оранжевым глазом на череп, что лежал на полке над мойкой, на гитару, прислоненную под ним к стене. Они, по-видимому, чем-то его смущали, и Хоул притворялся, что ничего не замечает, только чтобы пощадить гордость Кальцифера.

— В чем дело, синяя рожа?

— Ни в чем, — ответил Кальцифер и спрятался под лоскутьями вишневой ткани, что Хоул швырнул в очаг.  
— Просто мы с тобой — два труса. Я слишком боюсь умереть, а ты готов на что угодно, лишь бы не разбираться с собственным разбитым сердцем.

***

Хоуэлл возвестил о своем прибытии в кабинет Бена вспышкой молнии и сильным порывом ветра. Всем аспирантам кафедры словесности полагались отдельные кабинеты, поскольку их было не так много. Хоуэлл всегда находил это раздражающим — у него-то кабинета не было, и к тому же Бен за пишущей машинкой вечно выглядел таким солидным, таким похожим на Гарета. Хоуэлл выразил свои чувства вьюгой, пронесшейся по комнате, и крошечной, немного ободранной елочкой, которая выросла посреди письменного стола и осыпала Бена иголками.

— С Рождеством.

Бен поднял голову. Как в кинеографе, выражение его лица стремительно менялось: раздражение, изумление, и наконец, беспокойство.

— Хоул! Ты же отправился домой на кани… нет, не вставай туда!

Хоуэлл посмотрел под ноги и обнаружил, что стоит прямо посреди нарисованной мелом на пыльном полу пентаграммы. В кабинете Бена было столько разных волшебных приспособлений — стеклянные свечи, фосфоресцирующие камни, астрологические карты, что пентаграмма его ничуть не встревожила. Он сотворил еще одну вьюгу и шлепнулся на пол.

— Я вернулся, — объявил он. — Я разругался с Меган прямо на перроне. Я сломался. Она сломала меня, Бен.

Бен безуспешно попытался вытащить его из сети меловых линий. При желании Хоуэлл мог становиться очень тяжелым и очень бесформенным — навык, доступный любому ребенку, и не требующий никакой магии.

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Я сломался, — повторил Хоуэлл. Меган даже не позволила ему подержать на руках Мари. — Я — Шалтай-Болтай.

— Тот, что сидел на стене и свалился во сне? — предположил Бен. — Господом клянусь, Хоул, если ты не выйдешь из моей пентаграммы, я превращу тебя в самого настоящего Шалтая-Болтая.

Хоул ждал уговоров, а не угроз. Он не пошевелился.

— Она хочет, чтобы Гарет снова подыскал мне работу. Работу — когда у меня уже двадцать идей для докторской диссертации, а Пенстеммон согласился стать научным руководителем. Представь себе!

На письменном столе возник очередной приличных размеров сугроб. Бен перемахнул через Хоуэлла, запер дверь, и по мановению его руки все рассыпчато-белые глыбы пропали. С елкой ему пришлось повозиться. Когда он попытался заставить ее исчезнуть, она зашипела на него и потрясла корявой веткой прямо перед его лицом. Хоуэлл задался вопросом, не означает ли это, что из него выйдет более сильный волшебник, чем из Бена.

— Я же говорил тебе — поосмотрительнее здесь с волшебством, — проговорил Бен, уклоняясь от яростного выпада, нацеленного ему в глаз. — Когда-нибудь тебя арестуют, а у меня нет денег, чтобы тебя вытащить.

Хоуэлл тем временем довел себя до подходящего состояния бешенства. Он продолжил.

— Когда я в последний раз позволил ей загнать себя на работу, она меня разве что не убила. Мне чуть не пришлось провести прошлое лето, работая в бухгалтерской фирме Гарета. Бухгалтерской фирме! Бен, только подумай, такие безобразные заведения еще существуют на свете…

С краев пентаграммы повалили клубы черного дыма. Бен кинулся к окну, распахнул его, тут же передумал, и с грохотом захлопнул створки.

— Прекрати! Ты все испортишь! Заклинание будет готово только через две недели!

— В первый день, — продолжал Хоуэлл, — я явился исключительно из чувства глубокой и самоотверженной семейной любви. Но это оказалось ужасно, хуже чем собрание первокурсников. Ты и представить себе не можешь, через что мне пришлось пройти. К десяти утра я уже лежал на земле, точно так же, как сейчас, мне чуть не вызвали скорую, а Меган отказывалась разговаривать со мной несколько недель…

Свет потух, на прощание осыпав их искрами.

— Хоул! — взревел Бен. — Честное слово, я прокляну тебя так, что у тебя все волосы выпадут!

Хоуэлл громко всхлипнул. Слезы градом покатились по его лицу, падая прямо на меловые линии. На дворе стояло Рождество, а у него не было родных, чтобы вместе встретить праздник. Останавливаться он не собирался.

— Пусть выпадут, — простонал он. — Какая разница. Никто меня не любит. Моя сестра…

— Это не так!

— …моя сестра меня ненавидит, моего племянника учат презирать меня, и я, скорее всего, никогда больше не увижу свою маленькую племянницу. Мне, как и следовало ожидать, останется только сойти в могилу — лысым и в рубище. Где Жнец? Приди за мной!

Солнце погасло. Только что бледный холодный свет декабрьского утра лился в окно, и вдруг все пропало. Гитара зазвенела. Стеклянные свечи вспыхнули. Из черного, заворачивающегося кольцами дыма посреди пентаграммы медленно соткалась высокая и зловещая призрачная фигура, лезвие косы поблескивало над ее нечеткими контурами.

— Кто меня призвал? — взревела она. — У всех официальный выходной!

Бен застыл. Хоуэлл резко прекратил рыдать и сел прямо.

— Гм.

Дымная фигура согнулась почти вдвое и посмотрела на него. Она не производила впечатления плотной — в отличие от косы.

— Значит, это ты? — прогрохотала она. — Никто еще не высказывал желания быть сжатым раньше срока, и уж точно не такой великий волшебник. Должен сказать, это вне всяких правил, но я очень сговорчивый Жнец.

Все существо Хоуэлла вопило, что надо убираться прочь из пентаграммы, но мышцы точно превратились в желе. Может, он и был великим волшебником, но еще он был трусом. Оказалось, что это не взаимоисключающие вещи.

— Он пошутил! — крикнул Бен. — Ступайте назад! Назад! Простите за недоразумение!

— _Назад?_ — повторил Жнец. — Но я проделал такой долгий путь! Я уже подумываю, чтобы сжать вас обоих!  
От клубящегося тела отделилась туманная рука, и занесла косу. Лезвие начало приближаться к Хоуэллу. Он глубоко вдохнул, готовясь закричать, подавил крик, и вскрикнул ровно в тот момент, когда Бен кинулся между ним и Жнецом. Лезвие просвистело в полудюйме от рыжих волос. Бен схватил Хоуэлла в охапку и выкатился с ним из пентаграммы.

— Бежим!

Они побежали. Жнец струился дымом за ними — из кабинета в пустой коридор, из коридора — вниз по лестнице, оттуда — на пустую парковку. Как хорошо, что почти все студенты и сотрудники разъехались на каникулы — в противном случае им пришлось бы слишком многое объяснять — если, конечно, они бы остались живы. Вопить Хоуэллу было неловко, но Бен тоже вопил — и вдобавок трещал так, словно совсем потерял голову.

— Нам надо к миссис Пенстеммон! Она знает, что делать! Она меня убьет, но это срочно, к тому же оно назвало тебя волшебником, так что она все равно захотела бы на тебя посмотреть…

Хоул оглянулся через плечо на Жнеца. Дневной свет вернулся, но, по-видимому, Жнеца ничуть не беспокоил.

— Профессор знает, что у себя в кабинете ты вызываешь духов? — прокричал он.

— Конечно! — крикнул в ответ Бен. — Это для диссертации! Пока ты не пришел, я никак не мог сообразить, какой последний компонент! Слеза, конечно же! Ты гений!

— Я думал, ты пишешь по Джону Донну! — крикнул Хоуэлл.

— Так и есть!

Они мчались отнюдь не к корпусу преподавателей. Вместо этого Бен устремился — мимо скамеек и пустых аудиторий — прямиком к собственному общежитию. Хоуэлл успел подумать, не хитроумный ли это план, чтобы заманить его к Бену в постель. Такое развитие событий казалось весьма лестным, однако в настоящий момент совсем ненужным. А потом они нырнули сквозь двери в вестибюль общежития, Бен крутанулся вместе с Хоуэллом против часовой стрелки и снова выпихнул его за дверь.

Мелькнул Жнец с воздетой косой, что приближался к ним прямо по лужайке, а затем трава исчезла, как и здания университета, и парковка, и серое небо Уэльса, и они очутились в роскошной гостиной. В высоком кресле красного дерева у камина сидела и читала книгу древняя старушка. Она посмотрела на них.

— Боже мой, — проговорила она. — Вы призвали Жнеца.

Она взмахнула тростью. Хоэлл оглянулся, готовый закричать, но от Жнеца остался только сероватый дымок. Бен осел на пол, держась за бок. От его улыбки замирало сердце.

— Добро пожаловать в Ингарию, Хоул.

***

Главным достоинством принца Джастина стало то, что в замке он появился инкогнито, так что Хоул мог делать вид, что не знает, кто перед ним, и грубить в свое удовольствие.

— В восемьдесят седьмой раз повторяю, — говорил он, — понятия не имею, куда направился волшебник Сулиман.

Принц Джастин скосил глаза, силясь заглянуть в дверной проем через плечо Хоула — как будто он думал, что Хоул сделал из Королевского Волшебника чучело и поставил в гостиной в качестве украшения. Майкл перестарался, очерняя его имя.

— Проданное вашим учеником в прошлом месяце поисковое заклинание довело меня только до рынка в Маркет-Чиппинг. Второе заклинание в Подгорной Лощине продала мне миссис Ферфакс, и оно привело меня сюда. Так где же он на самом деле?

Майкл подошел и встал рядом с Хоулом, нервно заламывая руки.

— Скорее всего, я напортачил с тем заклинанием, — проговорил он извиняющимся тоном.

— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Хоул. Джастин ему не понравился с первого взгляда, хоть он и не мог понять, почему. Причину он позабыл тогда, когда отдал свое сердце. — Дружище, здесь твоего волшебника нет. Если кто его и похитил — то искать его надо у Ведьмы Пустоши, а не у меня.

Принц был не из тех, кто легко сдается.

— Тогда он наверняка останавливался в вашем замке по дороге к Пустоши? Он же ваш друг?

— У меня нет _друзей_ , — презрительно процедил Хоул. Майкл сник.

— Но вы же земляки! — вскричал Джастин. — Бен Салливан! Из страны Уэльс!

— Бррумм!.. — загудела гитара. Череп спрыгнул с полки и застучал зубами. В груди Хоула больно закололо, а Кальцифер в очаге встревоженно зашипел. Хоул воздел руки, и длинные рукава чуть не прилетели Майклу по носу.

— Только посмотри, что ты наделал! Напугал моего огненного демона! Теперь доволен? Сам уйдешь или мне превратить тебя в слизняка?

С перепугу Хоул понял, что и впрямь на такое способен. Джастин попятился.

— Но Бен…

— Никогда о нем не слышал, — оборвал его Хоул и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом принца.

***

Он не собирался порывать с Беном. По крайней мере, вначале.

Сперва все было хорошо. Они делили комнату в доме миссис Пенстеммон, по отдельности ходили к ней на занятия — потому что Бен почти закончил свое ученичество, а Хоул только к нему приступил, и три раза в неделю возвращались в Уэльс на семинары в университете. В свободное время они бродили по улочкам Кингсбери, и Бен знакомил Хоула с теми, кого знал сам: с завсегдатаями его любимой таверны, с пухлой старушкой, что держала аптеку и продавала ученикам-волшебникам ингредиенты для заклинаний за полцены. С младшим братом короля. И — самое муторное знакомство — с самим королем.

— Нам нужен собственный дом, — мечтал Бен вслух поздно ночью. Хоул — теперь это стало его именем не только про себя, но и для окружающих — тем временем утащил на себя большую часть одеяла и вытеснил его на самый краешек их узкой кровати. — Дом с большой спальней, кабинетом, и дверью, которая не выходит на крыльцо общежития.

Хоул лениво потянулся, для чего ему пришлось немножко раздвинуть ткань пространства-времени, иначе он рисковал стукнуться головой о спинку кровати или спихнуть Бена на пол.

— Можно подумать, тебя смущают взгляды окружающих, когда несколько раз в неделю мы в полураздетом виде выскакиваем из дверей твоего общежития.

Бен ухмыльнулся.

— Ничуть не смущают. Но мы постоянно опаздываем на пары, а я не понимаю, отчего волшебнику обязательно куда-то нестись под дождем, чтобы попасть в нужное место.

Хоул понял его.

— Нам необходима дверь, которая ведет сюда, и еще одна — в аудиторию, где занимается профессор Пенстеммон.

— И в мой кабинет.

— На поле для регби.

— В университетскую библиотеку.

— К Меган, — Хоулу не слишком хотелось встречаться с сестрой, особенно после прошлого Рождества, но он хотел видеть Нейла и Мари.

Взгляд Бена смягчился, как бывало всегда, когда Хоул заговаривал о родных. У него, по-видимому, не было никого, если не считать Пенстеммонов.

— И в королевский дворец. Думаю, Джастин хочет предложить мне работу.

В душной комнате будто стало меньше летнего зноя. Хоул подумал о бухгалтерской фирме Гарета, и уже не смог перестать о ней думать, и понял, что сердится на Бена, потому что именно Бен его и натолкнул на мысль.

— Тогда в нашем доме останутся одни двери, — угрюмо заметил он.

Бен рассмеялся.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. Хотя я не уверен, что у нас вообще хватит на такое магии. Миссис Пенстеммон — величайшая ведьма в мире, если не считать той злой, что в Пустоши, и даже она смогла сотворить только одну дверь.

Теперь Хоул размышлял о злых ведьмах, Гарете и его взводах пустоглазых счетоводов. В комнате и впрямь стало очень холодно.

— Попробуем заняться, когда закончится твое ученичество, — ответил он, повернулся на бок и притворился спящим.

Как водится, судьба и здравый смысл распорядились иначе. Всего за неделю после окончания ученичества Бен продвинулся от Заместителя Помощника до Помощника Заместителя Придворного Волшебника, и должность эта заставляла предполагать, что рано или поздно он сам станет Придворным Волшебником, а пока обеспечивала ему комнаты во дворце гораздо более роскошные, чем дом, который они с Хоулом могли бы построить без или с использованием магии. Принц Джастин лично прибыл в карете за Беном, и сразу же стало ясно, что даже если Хоул когда-нибудь изобретет зачарованный дом с целой сотней дверей, ему придется там жить в гордом одиночестве.

Хоул решился возненавидеть принца Джастина, но вскоре обнаружил, что ненавидеть незнакомца слишком трудоемко, и взамен убедил себя, что ему нет никакого дела до того, чем занимается Бен.

К тому времени он оказался слишком занят для размышлений. Он приступил к докторской диссертации, а миссис Пенстеммон пришла к выводу, что теперь можно быть уверенной, что он больше ничего случайно не призовет, и наконец начала учить его продвинутым заклинаниям.

— Хотя я бы предпочла, чтобы вы оставили эту скверную игру с мячом, — фыркнула она как-то вечером, когда Хоул отпрашивался на тренировку по регби. — Ваши успехи были бы куда больше, если бы вы не пропадали в Уэльсе, валяясь в грязи с добрыми тремя десятками человек.

— В таком случае в следующий раз я проведу с вами в два раза больше времени, — отвечал Хоул с восторженной улыбкой. Он сбежал прежде чем она успела в очередной раз напомнить, что ей восемьдесят лет и пока он не ввалился в ее дом со Жнецом, следовавшим за ним по пятам, она собиралась уходить на покой.

Тренировка закончилась к десяти вечера, а из душа Хоул вышел только к полуночи. Здание, где располагалась кафедра словесности, стояло как раз между полем для регби и общежитиями, и, проходя мимо, Хоул заметил, что свет в кабинете Бена еще горел. Он остановился на тротуаре и поднял голову, всматриваясь сквозь легкую дождевую дымку. Увы, предвидение не входило в число его разнообразных магических талантов, но пока он глядел на желтый квадратик окна Бена, ему словно шептало что-то: _«Не ходи туда. Развернись и иди прочь. Иначе ничего уже больше не будет так, как прежде»._

Хоул зашел внутрь и поднялся по лестнице.

Пентаграмма исчезла, а большая часть волшебных принадлежностей переселилась в комнаты Бена во дворце, так что теперь кабинет выглядел кабинетом обычного аспиранта. Бен печатал на машинке, вокруг лежали раскрытые книги: две по волшебству, две — Шекспира, и одна — «Песни и сонеты» Джона Донна.

— Ты до сих пор играешь в регби? — удивился Бен, не поднимая головы от работы.

Хоул решил проигнорировать вопрос. Жители Ингарии не одобряли его жизнь в Уэльсе, а жители Уэльса ничего не знали о его жизни в Ингарии, и чем бы он ни занимался, кто-то все равно оставался разочарованным. Он отодвинул в сторону неизменную гитару и облокотился на дверной косяк в элегантном контрапосте, надеясь, что Бен все-таки посмотрит на него.

— Это для короля или для диссертации?

— И туда, и туда, — ответил Бен, его пальцы летали по клавишам так, словно на кону стояла его жизнь. Быть может, так оно и было. Он казался изможденным, рыжие завитки волос падали на лоб. — Я как раз решил добавить раздел по проклятиям. Удобная штука, чтобы превратить невозможное в неизбежное, знаешь ли, потому что когда проклятие наложено, оно должно сбыться во что бы то ни стало. Срабатывает как пророчество, но не подчиняется Семи Законам Судьбы. Возможно, это единственный способ победить Ведьму Пустоши.

Хоул кинул на него пристальный взгляд.

— Ты отправляешься сражаться с Ведьмой?

— Нет, — с раздражением откликнулся Бен, резко смахивая волосы, лезшие ему в глаза. Он никогда раньше не говорил с Хоулом таким тоном. — Отправится Придворный Волшебник. Или принц Джастин во главе армии. Я занимаюсь только теоретическими выкладками.

Он вздохнул.

— Хоть в Ингарии, хоть в Уэльсе — жизнь аспиранта везде одинакова.

Упоминание Джастина подействовало Хоулу на нервы. Он сменил позу — и тактику.

— Ты вообще собираешься заглянуть к миссис Пенстеммон на этой неделе? В пятницу она дает обед, — он глубоко вдохнул и проникновенно добавил, — у меня день рождения.

— Хоул, — заметил Бен, — с тех пор как мы познакомились, твой день рождения был уже раз пять. И в любом случае на этой неделе мне скорее всего придется отправиться в Странноляндию, вместе с Джастином.

Он продолжал печатать, одновременно лихорадочно листая «Песни и сонеты». Это было уже чересчур.

— Хорошо, — произнес Хоул, снова меняя тактику. — Раз принц к тебе так привязался, а ни я, ни бедная миссис Пенстеммнон для тебя с недавних пор недостаточно высокородны, тогда тебе, конечно, стоит отправиться вместе с ним. Ступай и хоть женись на принце Джастине и Ведьме Пустоши заодно, мне плевать. Надеюсь, она склеит вас двоих воедино.

Бен наконец-то посмотрел на него. Вид у него был скорее изумленный, чем сердитый. Почему-то казалось, что это к худшему.

— Боже правый, Хоул, я просто выполняю свою работу. Мне нужно на что-то жить. Можешь мне не верить, но не у всех получается соорудить заклинание, всего лишь поплакав над ним.

Хоул уже некоторое время колебался на грани между наигранной капризностью и настоящей яростью. Теперь он пересек черту со скоростью пушечного ядра.

— Поплакав? — повторил он. — _Поплакав_? То, что ты никогда не видел меня за работой, не означает, что я не работаю!

— Но за работой я тебя не видел ни разу! — взвился Бен.

— Потому что ты вечно смотришь только на принца Джастина и совсем не замечаешь меня! — заорал Хоул. Он знал, что это обвинение столь же несправедливо, сколь приятно его бросать в лицо Бену. — Хорошо повеселиться в Странноляндии!

С этими словами он развернулся, вылетел из двери, протопал по лестнице с грохотом, достойным целой команды регбистов, и выскочил на парковку со скоростью кавалерийской атаки. Это был один из его лучших драматичных выходов. Он остался вполне доволен собой — пока не оглянулся на темное здание, в котором горело одно-единственное окно, и понял, что Бен не стал его догонять.

_***_

В июле Бен выпустился. Хоул унаследовал его кабинет и картонную коробку с книгами, включая «Песни и сонеты». Книга вызывала у него отвращение. С огромным количеством пометок и загнутых страниц, она словно знаменовала собой начало новой, важной и жутко респектабельной жизни Бена. Он пролистал ее до самой замусоленной страницы и прочел:  
_  
_

Ухвати звезду с небес!  
Мандрагору раздобудь!  
Отчего хромает бес?  
Как мне прошлое вернуть?..

Он захлопнул книгу и швырнул ее обратно в коробку. Спустя неделю он отчислился из университета под предлогом финансовых затруднений и вернулся на поезде домой. Там он искусно порыдал на плече Меган, получил право подержать на руках Мари целых десять секунд, а потом собрался и отправился на поиски новой двери в Ингарию.

***

Падающая звезда ничего знать не знала ни о каком Джоне Донне. Перевернутая капля холодного огня пылала в ладонях Хоула, личико ее от испуга посинело. Хотя, быть может, то был естественный цвет ее лица, и его просто исказил гнев.

— Да ты с ума сошел! — яростно пропищала она тоненьким голоском. — Ты что делаешь? Отпусти меня сейчас же!

Хоулу стало жаль ее почти так же сильно, как и себя, то есть, по-настоящему очень жаль. После окончания ученичества у миссис Пенстеммон он остался неприкаянным. С прошлого месяца он завел обыкновение бродить в одиночестве по Портхавенским Топям, отчасти — потому что это придавало ему трагичный и романтический ореол, как нельзя подходивший молодому, только начавшему практиковать волшебнику, но по большей части — потому что он скрывался от рассерженных тетушек. Те так и норовили раскроить ему череп сковородкой — видите ли, он соблазнял их племянниц и племянников. Он всего-то боялся спать один в новом доме, но как он ни пытался объясниться, ни одна из них не прониклась его положением.  
Во всяком случае, сейчас он был не один. Он внимательно посмотрел на упавшую звезду.

— Ты же тогда потухнешь, друг мой.

Синий огонек поежился. Ему было страшно.

— Тогда сделай что-нибудь! Отдай мне свое сердце!

Прошло не так много лет с той ночи, когда поток Леонид проносился над полем для регби в Уэльсе. Хоул поймал себя на том, что вспоминает человека, ставшего теперь самым молодым за всю историю Придворным Волшебником, у которого по-прежнему были рыжие волосы, широкие плечи и открытая улыбка, и с которым он теперь обменивался лишь пустейшими формальными любезностями.

— Мое _сердце_? — повторил он. — Довольно прямолинейно с твоей стороны, ты не находишь?

Звезда зашипела. Запахло вулканами.

— Оно отдано другому?

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Хоул. Он всегда знал: нечестность либо погубит его, либо спасет.

— Тогда отдай мне! — возопила звезда. Она понемногу тускнела. — Я заключу с тобой договор! Сделаю тебя великим волшебником!

— Я и так великий волшебник, — произнес Хоул с негодованием.

— Тогда я построю тебе замок, дворец, все, что хочешь. Только поспеши!

Хоул подумал, что хорошо бы вытянуться и поместить звезду обратно в небо, туда, где ее место — место властителя ночи, одного из многих. Но еще не придумано такого чародейства. Да и неужели и впрямь так важно иметь сердце? Он проходил с ним двадцать два года, и оно не принесло ему ничего, кроме горя. Возможно, это перепуганное создание найдет ему лучшее применение.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Думаю, я смогу обойтись и без него. Оно все равно разбито.

— Правда? — на сияющем личике звезды отразилось сомнение. — Надеюсь, оно все еще рабочее.

Она вытянула светящуюся белым светом ручку, словно готовясь сорвать цветок, и вырвала сердце Хоула из груди.

***

Уже потом, когда Хоул в семимильных сапогах вернулся в свою Портхавенскую лачугу, его новый огненный демон выглянул из очага, где обосновался. Демон этот с презрением отверг первые четыре имени, предложенные Хоулом, как недостаточно пугающие, и остановился на Кальцифере.

— Что за странное заклинание ты произносил, когда поймал меня? Что-то про «ухвати звезду с небес»?

Хоул принялся отвечать, и гладкие фразы уже вот-вот готовились сорваться с его губ, как он понял, что ни помнит ни слова из того, что говорил, как не помнит и того, почему он был так расстроен. Он чувствовал себя теперь таким свободным, таким легким. Таким пустым.

— Не знаю, — проговорил он. — Пустяки какие-то.

***

Первым посетителем ходячего замка оказался не кто иной как сам Придворный Волшебник. Он застал Хоула врасплох, явившись к двери в Кингсбери в одиночку, без предварительной договоренности, свиты, и даже, по всей видимости, без королевского поручения.

— Ты все-таки справился, старина, — сказал он, озираясь внутри замка. — И всего одна дверь! Превосходная заклинательская работа.

А потом добавил:

— Светлые волосы тебе идут.

Прелюбопытнейший человек, Хоулу он казался одновременно и знакомым, и бесконечно далеким, как что-то из прошлой жизни. Возможно, дело было в акценте: не совсем валлийском, но и не совсем ирландском. Отчего-то Хоул не мог смотреть на него прямо, а стоило отвести взгляд, как он тут же забывал, как посетитель выглядел. Оставалась только сумбурная путаница: рыжие волосы, ясные глаза, поэзия, падающие звезды, губы, созданные для улыбок, но сейчас серьезно сжатые. Полость в груди заныла.

— Уважаемый, разве мы встречались раньше?

Волшебник Сулиман с изумлением на него посмотрел. Потом перевел взгляд на очаг, где Кальцифер пытался одновременно и спрятаться за поленьями, и подсмотреть, что происходит. Хоул никогда раньше не видел его таким застенчивым.

— Огненный демон, — проговорил Сулиман. — Так я и думал. Даже ты не смог справиться в одиночку. И конечно же ты взял и отдал свое сердце, дуралей. Я же предостерегал тебя.

Манера речи этого человека пришлась Хоулу не вполне по душе. Никому, кроме Кальцифера и миссис Пенстеммон, не разрешалось называть его дураком.

— Не помню, — ответил он с любезной, пустой улыбкой, — но, как правило, предостережения только укрепляют мою решимость совершить задуманное, никак не иначе.

— Я знаю, — с досадой откликнулся волшебник Сулиман. То было не его настоящее имя, данное ему при рождении. Было другое, вертящееся где-то в закоулках памяти Хоула, но у него никак не получалось сложить слоги вместе. Это тревожило. В истинных именах есть сила — первое, что должен затвердить любой волшебник.

— Хотя я не ожидал, что ты и впрямь меня забудешь, — продолжал Сулиман. — Я и подумать не мог, что ты хранил меня в своем сердце. Казалось, тебя интересуют только книги да волшебство. Когда ты ушел, я не раз задавался вопросом, не использовал ли ты меня просто чтобы попасть в Ингарию. 

В его голосе звучала грусть, но наверняка сказать было трудно. После заключения договора с Кальцифером Хоул обнаружил, что чувства — особенно чувства других людей — очень трудно распознать.

— Похоже на меня, — ответил он. — Я довольно-таки бессердечен. А теперь, чем я могу вам помочь? Быть может, королю нужно заклинание?

Потом он вспомнил, что решил держаться неприступно, недоброжелательно и завышать расценки, особенно для высокопоставленных клиентов, и добавил:

— Пожалуй, я смогу выделить ему одного из своих учеников.

У него не было учеников. Волшебник Сулиман криво улыбнулся, словно прекрасно это знал.

— Нет-нет, — он покачал головой, — я и сам справлюсь с королевскими поручениями. Я заглянул, чтобы спросить, нужна ли _тебе_ помощь с твоим новым замком, но вижу, что нет.

К облегчению Хоула, он направился к двери, но к его раздражению, остановился на пороге и оглянулся.

— Я жалею, что тем вечером не бросился за тобой. Было тяжелое время, еще эта Ведьма все взбаламутила в Пустоши, и вообще… Я был по уши в работе, а ты и сам знаешь, ты иногда бываешь таким выматывающим.

Хоул начал уставать.

— О да, я знаю, — беспечно ответил он. — О чем бы вы ни говорили, уверен, это уже в прошлом. Если вам понадобиться помощь, готов прислать всех троих своих учеников и подмастерье. До свидания!

— До свидания, Хоул, — сказал волшебник Сулиман и наконец-то ушел.

Хоул резко задвинул засов и несколько раз повернул ручку. Его трясло, пустую грудную клетку словно разъедала кислота. Он бросился к очагу и накинулся на Кальцифера.

— Что это было? Кто это был?

Кальцифер нырнул прямо к сердцу на самое дно очага, словно опасаясь, что Хоул отберет его и попробует запихать обратно в грудь. Пламя колебалось вверх-вниз, Кальцифер нервничал.

— Откуда мне знать? Поначалу я подумал, что это твой очередной брошенный любовник, но больше похоже на то, что это _он_ бросил тебя.

— Уверен, — с достоинством произнес Хоул, — в таком случае я бы его помнил.

— Нет, — проговорил Кальцифер. — Если, как он сказал, он действительно был в твоем сердце, то ты бы не помнил. Хорошо бы тебе упомянуть об этом, когда мы заключали договор, но теперь уже поздно что-то… Эй, прекрати! Прекрати! Я ненавижу сырость!

***

Хоул неизбежно возвращался из Уэльса либо кипя от гнева на Меган, либо хлюпая носом и с простудой. В этот раз ему досталось все и сразу. Он весь день бродил под дождем из одного книжного магазина в другой, бесплодно пытаясь найти книги, проданные сестрой, а потом он вернулся и перерыл весь замок — с таким же успехом. В конце концов приковыляла Софи и сердито на него уставилась.

— А _теперь_ в чем дело?

В голове Хоула тут же сложился длинный и четкий список, в который входили (хотя и не исчерпывали его) такие пункты, как: _«Миссис Пенстеммон скончалась»_ , _«На меня наложено проклятие»_ , _«Меган меня ненавидит»_ , и _«Я пытаюсь вернуть тебе молодость, но ты, похоже, не позволяешь мне, возможно, потому что не хочешь, чтобы я влюбился в тебя, но к несчастью, я уже влюбился, и я тоже жду, когда ты разорвешь договор с моим огненным демоном, чтобы я вернул себе недостающие воспоминания, а кажется, ты и этого не собираешься делать, а я почему-то все равно тебя люблю»_. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах действовать нужно было безотлагательно, и времени обстоятельно посетовать на свои невзгоды не оставалось. Хоул собрался с силами и сосредоточился на самом насущном.

— Джон Донн, «Избранные песни и сонеты», — он ткнул в Софи пальцем. — Тонкая книжка в багряном переплете. Уж не перекладывали ли вы ее, когда убирали? Или же вы умудрились сразу стереть ее с лица земли?

Взгляд Софи стал еще более сердитым. Такой взгляд следовало бы выставлять в музее.

— Исключено. К тому же зачем она вам? Разве мисс Ангориан не прочитала вам конец стихотворения?

— Это проклятье — работа не Ведьмы, — ответил Хоул. — И не ее огненного демона. Его составлял другой волшебник, а его почерк я ни с чем не перепутаю, хоть и не могу вспомнить его истинное имя, пока кто-то другой его не назовет.

— Бен Салливан? — невинно уточнила Софи.

Последовала обычная цепочка событий. Гитара издала жуткий немелодичный аккорд. Череп застучал зубами. Пустота в груди Хоула заныла как никогда остро — даже сильнее, чем когда мисс Ангориан бросила в него имя — словно вонзая огненный меч. Кальцифер беспокойно затрещал. В довершение всего ужаснейший рыжий сеттер Софи залаял и примчался, недобро косясь на Хоула. Хоул с трудом сдержал истерический смех.

— Милая Софи, — проговорил он, — боюсь, вы прикончите меня, потушите Кальцифера и разнесете замок по камешку еще до того, как нас найдет Ведьма. Да, он самый.

Пёс обнюхал гитару. Гитара издала еще один аккорд, в этот раз уже более мелодичный. Хоула прошиб ледяной пот.

— Он — мой старый однокашник. Книга была его. Я вспомнил это, только когда мы побывали в Уэльсе.

Софи смотрела с подозрением.

— Но зачем Бену Салливану проклинать вас? Вы и его умудрились обольстить и бросить?

Вся цепочка событий снова повторилась. Хоул весь похолодел, и чтобы скрыть внезапную слабость, он чихнул так, что задрожали перекрытия.

— Прекратите! — вскричал Кальцифер, вспыхивая несвойственным ему болезненным бледно-голубым огнем. — Имена, знаете ли, опасны!

— Тебе плохо? — встревожилась Софи. Хоула потрясла такая небывалая доброта, но потом он понял, что она обращалась к Кальциферу.

— Переживем, — ворчливо ответил Кальцифер с легким шипением. — Проклятие наложил огненный демон Ведьмы. Волшебник Сулиман его всего лишь составил, хотя возможно хотел с его помощью только найти Хоула. Между ними произошла одна история.

— Не удивлена, — откликнулась Софи. — Хоул влипает в истории со всеми подряд. — Она кинула на Хоула уничижительный взгляд. — Но мне кажется, вы были заняты тем, что умирали от простуды?

— Я прервался, дабы успокоить свое разбитое сердце, — сказал Хоул. — А теперь продолжу умирать, покорнейше благодарю за беспокойство.

Он принялся кашлять с грохотом хлопушки, пока Софи в конце концов не уковыляла прочь, бормоча что-то под нос. Пёс последовал за ней. Как только Хоул снова остался наедине с Кальцифером, он осторожно протянул руку и коснулся струн гитары. Та откликнулась грустным минорным аккордом. Перед его внутренним взором мелькнуло ночное поле, темное небо, которое расчерчивали серебряные падающие звезды, тепло виски во рту и прикосновение чужих губ. Он торопливо отдернул руку.

Кальцифер наблюдал за ним.

— Я тоже это почувствовал.

— Волшебство Софи, — вздохнул Хоул и уныло свернулся в клубок перед очагом. Он _вечно_ натыкался на ведьм, оказывающихся сильнее него. - Это она во всем виновата.

***

— Это как? — удивилась Софи, наполовину ошеломленная, наполовину разъяренная. Сегодня она была настроена по-настоящему сурово. — Вы не уверены, что Ведьма собрала его как следует? Вы хотите сказать, бедняга Персиваль — и принц Джастин, и волшебник Сулиман одновременно?

Хоул поднял глаза на потолок и потер виски.

— Нет. Он ни тот, ни другой.

— А что вы помните? — продолжал настаивать Майкл. — Вы же наверняка помните что-то еще, кроме того, как были собакой?

— Я уже все вам рассказал, — ответил Персиваль с несчастным видом. — Только вот… Смешно, наверное, но у меня постоянно крутится в голове отрывок из стихотворения, хотя я уверен, что никогда раньше его не слышал…

Софи подняла ведро с гербицидом.  
— Если это опять тот самый Джон Донн, мы не хотим его слушать.

— Нет-нет, просто глупый детский стишок, — Персиваль откашлялся и начал, — « _Шалтай-Болтай сидел на стене. Шалтай-Болтай свалился_ …»

Кальцифер взревел. Синее пламя взметнулось в очаге и взвилось вверх по дымоходу. Все подскочили. Хоул пошатнулся и врезался в ближайшую стену, прижимая руку к ноющей груди.

— Ладно! — крикнул он. — Ладно, Бен, чтоб тебя, я тебя услышал! Я соберу тебя обратно! А теперь заткнись!

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Выражение лица Персиваля стало еще более растерянным, чем раньше.

— Вот видите? — Софи умудрялась выглядеть и чопорно, и гневно в одно и то же время. — Так и знала, что если вы захотите всем сердцем, то сможете вспомнить имя.

Хоул тяжело вздохнул, снова потер виски и твердо решил пойти и сейчас же напиться.

***

Когда он наконец протрезвел достаточно, чтобы снова мыслить прозой и законченными предложениями, наступило раннее утро десятитысячного дня его жизни. Спали все, кроме Кальцифера. Его это вполне устраивало, потому что он хотел побыть один. Он осторожно спустился вниз по лестнице, покачнулся на лестничной площадке, и, пошатываясь подошел к очагу.

— Ну что, синяя рожа, — проговорил он, — похоже, нам все-таки придется заняться поисками Придворного Волшебника.

Череп ухмыльнулся. Кальцифер презрительно затрещал поленьями.

— Ты искал его с той самой ночи, как поймал меня.

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Гораздо позже, когда Хоул пришел в себя, победил огненного демона Ведьмы Пустоши и заполучил назад свое сердце, он обнаружил, что оказался лицом к лицу как со своей первой, так и со своей нынешней любовью — в одной и той же комнате очутились Софи Хаттер — с прекрасными медным локонами и знакомым раздраженным выражением, и высокий рыжий человек, улыбавшийся чуть приглушенной версией своей обычной ослепительной улыбки. Хоул задумался, как же они похожи и что такое сходство говорит о нем самом, и пришел к выводу, что для его вновь обретенного сердца таких размышлений слишком много.

— Мне всегда нравились рыжие, — объявил он. — Софи, Бен, дорогие мои, я вот-вот упаду в обморок.

И он и впрямь свалился в обморок уже второй раз за день — или просто притворился, но в любом случае обморок этот пришелся как нельзя кстати, чтобы избавиться от всех посторонних людей в доме.

****

**ЭПИЛОГ ВТОРОЙ**

Первую неделю после Дня Середины Лета Хоул провел в Уэльсе, куда его сослали вместе с Беном. Софи и Летти объединились и выгнали их, перечисляя все те проникновенные вздохи и обиженные взгляды, которыми Хоул и Бен постоянно обменивались — «честное слово, как два наивных придурка, — кипятилась Софи. Возвратившаяся к ней молодость ничуть не улучшила ее характер. — Хуже Майкла с Мартой! А теперь вон отсюда, и не возвращайтесь, пока не поцелуетесь и не помиритесь!»

Поцеловаться было бы неплохо. А вот помириться — не так-то просто. Но перескакивать стадии нельзя. В итоге Хоул и Бен оказались в кофейне неподалеку от университета и теперь созерцали булочки и ледяной чай друг друга. Никто из них не знал, как начать. Наконец Бен вздохнул.

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты меня забыл.

Хоул тоже не мог в это поверить, но признай он это, его бы замучила совесть.

— А я поверить не могу, что ты меня проклял.

— Технически то была мисс Ангориан, — сказал Бен, но к удовлетворению Хоула, вид у него был виноватый. — Я хотел проклясть себя, чтобы добраться до Ведьмы, но когда Король все-таки отпустил меня в Пустошь, мой десятитысячный день уже миновал, и мне оставалось только околачиваться в окрестностях и притворяться, что я развожу сад, пока она меня не нашла…

— …а проклятие ты специально оставил на видном месте, чтобы ее огненный демон его нашел и проклял меня, потому что я еще не прожил десять тысяч дней, как будто это давало тебе право…

— … и потому что ты был единственным из известных мне волшебников, кто мог бы справиться с Ведьмой, — закончил Бен, улыбаясь своей прежней ослепительной улыбкой. Он и впрямь был до безобразия жизнерадостным. — И ведь сработало же? Ты уничтожил и Ведьму, и ее демона, хоть вся тяжелая работа и досталась Софи с моим пугалом, пока ты валялся в обмороке на полу.

Хоул запустил в него хлебной крошкой. Он столько времени скучал по его поддразниваниям, и теперь чувствовал себя так, словно услышал старую, любимую песню по радио и понял, что до сих пор помнит все слова.

— Ни капли благодарности, — мрачно сказал он. — Надо было оставить тебя наполовину псом. Я бы так и сделал, не норови ты постоянно меня покусать.

— Это Джастин, — сказал Бен. — И он бы не вел себя так, если бы ты ему не нагрубил. И вообще, ты продал мои книги…

— Это Меган, — парировал Хоул.

— …и полировал мой череп…

— Это Софи!

— …и отдал сердце падучей звезде как круглый дурак, будто так тяжело было носить его с собой…

— Так я не знал, что с ним делать! — перешёл на крик. Несколько человек оглянулись. — Ты не разговаривал со мной два года, а мне постоянно предлагали жениться! Мне пришлось отдать сердце Кальциферу под ответственное хранение!

Бен только смотрел на него. И тогда в памяти Хоула всплыло ужасное, почти забытое воспоминание. Вскоре после постройки замка Бен приходил к нему и сказал: _«Я и подумать не мог, что ты хранил меня в своем сердце»._ Тогда он не понял. И кто в таком случае виноват?

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Хоул уже своим нормальным голосом и, как он надеялся, более нормальным тоном, — теперь оно у меня, и у меня оно и останется. По крайней мере, большая его часть. Я пообещал Софи аорту, если она выйдет за меня, и она согласилась — ума не приложу, почему. Думаю, я могу выделить тебе парочку клапанов.

Бен ничуть не изменился в лице.

— Настаиваю по меньшей мере на желудочке.

Хоул величественно махнул рукой.

— Хорошо, договорились.

Мягкий взгляд Бена и восхищал, и ужасал Хоула не меньше, чем любой из сердитых взглядов Софи. Возможно, теперь все наладится.

— Когда свадьба?

— Скоро, — ответил Хоул. — Софи говорит, что длинные помолвки годятся только для нерешительных дураков и скользких типов. Как успехи Летти?

— Пока она не притворяется, что случайно вызвала Жнеца, чтобы заставить меня провести ее через волшебный портал, — сказал Бен, — могу утверждать, что все хорошо.

— Слава богу, — сказал Хоул. — Я-то уж начал думать, что ты и впрямь решил, будто я сделал это случайно. Как будто я мог позволить себе такую небрежность.

Бен ухмыльнулся. Хоул вдруг заметил, что тоже улыбается — хотя всегда был убежден, что улыбка делает его лицо нелепым. Народ в кофейне прибывал, приближалось время второго завтрака, постетители то и дело задевали их столик, проходя мимо. Булочки остыли, на стенках бокалов с ледяным чаем выступили капельки воды, но им было все равно.

— Пошли, — сказал Бен. — Соорудим поисковое заклинание и отыщем мои книги.

— Сожгу их все до последней страницы, — предупредил Хоул. Но оплатил счет и вышел вместе с Беном в тихое, раннее утро, бок о бок, плечом к плечу, как прежде, и когда они взялись за руки, воздух по-прежнему замерцал калейдоскопом огней.

**Author's Note:**

> "Шалтай-Болтай" приводится в переводе С. Маршака, "Песня" Джона Донна приведена по переводу А. Бродоцкой.  
> На поле для регби в ответ Бену Хоуэлл цитирует стихотворение Сары Тисдейл (здесь в переводе В. Савина).


End file.
